Lifting sling devices are always used in hospitals to transport patients or disabled people. The critical issue in using lifting sling devices is how to prevent accident and cross-infection between patients. The earliest lifting sling device is made of woven fabrics, which is relatively complex in structure and not reasonable enough in design, whereby making the product costly.
To this end, CN103083138A, as filed by the inventor of the present invention, has disclosed a manual lifting sling device, which is incorporated herein by reference. In practical use, the three-dimensional configuration of the manual lifting sling device might cause several problems. For example, the configuration in the form of a seat adopted by the manual lifting sling device requires the patient to be seated exactly into the confined space between the left retainer portion and the right retainer portion, otherwise the handle will be pressed or suppressed by the patient and might not function properly. If the patient is in an unconscious state or cannot move on his own, it might require additional manpower or a third caregiver to manually pre-adjust or right the “seat” insitu to facilitate the proper seating of the patient to enhance overall efficiency when the patient is moved to or seated on the “seat” via two caregivers. In this way, it can be seen that the invention is relatively difficult to use when there is no enough caregivers, or the patient might need to be moved multiple times, or its efficiency might be reduced substantially at the time.